fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ciruno Fortes/Berserker El
Artist - Unknown, to be tracked. Pinterest - Imaizaumi Kagerou ''' History ????? Background Summary An enigmatic figure summoned during the Holy Grail War in one timeline. The major alteration here is if the Battle was commenced in America. Though that's far from the many events that happened to alter the world. The history itself is shaped differently. Berserker here is summoned by a young astronomer mage by the name of Samantha Owens and is to take part in the war between the factions Silver and Amber for the sake of the Greater Grail. Though she and her Master got along initially their differences were quick to show and as time passes their bond is far from perfect. In fact, it's not unbelievable to say they would be willing to kill the other if given the chance if not for their desire to achieve the Grail. Personality A cheerful if not a slightly crazy woman who gets too indulged in mankind's technology. Despite the Grail's adjustment her way of acting is enough to be a give-away of irrationality. In fact her obsession for any sort of invention is akin to a dog finding about what toys its owner has brought for it. Physical Appearance Other's Opinions '''Saber of Silver *'That lassie's sure weird! But she's surprisingly good!' Archer of Silver *'She's the youngest of us Servants I guess? Being this close to the actual age of the world, but I'm not sure...' Parameters Base stats for Berserkers Strength C, Endurance D, Agility D, Mana E, Luck E, NP ???? Her Stats *'Strength ' - B *'Endurance' - D *'Agility' - B *'Mana' - D *'Luck' - E *'NP - A Skills and Abilities Mad Enhancement - A Class Skill for all Berserkers. It's defined as a skill that raises basic parameters and strengthens one's physical abilities in exchange for hindering mental thinking process or their sense of reason. Depending on the one it's applied to, it can alter the abilities of the Servant chosen. It can also unlock newfound abilities but that's a rarer case. |-|Closed= |-|Regular Skills= |-|FGO Skills= '''Bold Proclamation' - By speaking something so outrageous and confusing, enemies would focus all their attention to the speaker. With this rise of confidence, Berserker is able to grant themselves a defensive bonus. *Induces taunts for 3 turns and raises all types of defense for 1 turn. Accounts for p def, s def, and dmg reduction. → Announcement that betrays Commonality - The message sent out stirs up the masses and tampers with common sense. Those of the same class and similar traits are left confused and baffled. Those from another side are left with joy. Regardless, this proclamation seems to benefit the speaker the most. *Induces taunts and raises all types of defense for 1 turn. Accounts for p def, s def, and dmg reduction. Also heals HP over 3 turns and raises Noble Phantasm points. * 20 | 25 | 30 | 35 | 40 | 45 | 50| 55| 60 | 65 defense * 500 | 650 | 700 | 850 | 1000 | 1150 | 1300 | 1450 | 1600 | 1750 hp per turn for 3 turns Magic Resistance - For 1 turn gets debuff immunity and greatly lowers magic dmg taken Cannabis Flow - Chance to confuse enemies and silences self for 1 turn. Grants 5 turn 1 guts, and after 1 turn heals. Tesla to the Top - Chance to BFR a target for 1-3 turns. Generates a lot of crit stars too. Berserker Class - Receive and deal double damage Fanaticism - Creates 2 masked allies per turn. Weak stats and randomly attacks. Receiver of Memes - Gets Max HP, C stars and UP per turn. Permanently raises UP and HP limit. Grand Fanservice - Greatly raises effectivity against male and modern characters. U - Power of a Philanthropist - Combos a single target with a repeated attacks. Breaks armor and gains a lot of money if a successful kill. → Purchasing Power of a Philanthropist - Same as above but also heals all allies a bit. Equipment Combat Summary Trivia *Check out the Music and you'll figure out which historical 'legend' this is Category:Blog posts